Traje espacial
right|thumb|250px|[[Revan, Bastila Shan y Carth Onasi en el Leviatán.]] Un traje espacial, traje ambiental, traje a presión, traje de aislamiento, traje de aspiración, traje VACC, o traje EVA era un traje cerrado a presión (incluyendo casco) utilizado por un humanoide para sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles, como a gases venenosos, aguas de océanos profundos, o al vacío. Éstos trajes proveían de la sustancia de respiración (como el oxígeno) y manteniendo la presión necesaria dentro del traje. Fueron utilizados normalmente en ambientes de tipo IV, pero con algunas excepciones. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 3: Aflame, Part 3'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''At Your Service'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Death Star'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' * *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Lealtad'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Inferno'' *''Abyss'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * Enlaces externos * Category:Survival gear